Marry Me
by thefirecrest
Summary: Gilbert sits in a cafe and wishes. PrussianxAmerica Based off of the song "Marry Me" by Train. Song-Fic. Fluff.


Gilbert sat by the window of a small café off to the side in New York, in a surprisingly quiet and nice area. Mostly older couples walked around in quiet happiness, just enjoying being with the one they loved most; there were a few younger couples too. And though he was too awesome for mushy stuff like that Gilbert found himself enjoying it here.

It was a genuine accident when the self-proclaimed Prussian stumbled into this neighborhood. After coming here from Germany to visit his brother who lived in America, Gilbert was devastated to find that Ludwig was hospitalized after being run over by a car. And the damned Italian who did it was still with Ludwig this very moment; a happy-go-lucky retarded Italian who couldn't even open his eyes. He acted as if he hadn't even run over his brother in the first place! And Ludwig was always so soft towards the Italian even though the German would now be paralyzed forever from the waist down!

The thought sent anger boiling though Gilbert as he continued the flashback. After realizing his dunce of a brother was completely love-stuck with the yapping Italian Gilbert had stormed off and drove around randomly until he had gotten completely lost. At the time he was stuck in a rather bad neighborhood and had asked this tall Russian guy for directions. The Russian spoke with a thick accent and had an eerie feeling to that creepy smile of his; he helpfully gave Gilbert directions. The Prussian felt the directions were kinda fishy and he was right having ended up further from his hotel then before.

After driving around a little more he stumbled upon this small part of New York and, after a whole days worth of driving, decided it would probably do him some good to get some food or something. It was too early for beer so Gilbert settled on a little café that a young girl recommended. He only talked to her for a moment though before her older brother –clearly Swiss or Austrian- came and "politely" told Gilbert to leave them alone. The two blondes then walked away.

Like the girl said though, the café was really good. It was homey and smelled of rich coffee beans. It reminded Gilbert of yearly mornings back in his childhood when everything was happy; the smell of rich _real _coffee his father would wake up early just to make. Those were happy times and the Prussian thought back on them fondly. He soon found himself coming back to the café long after he found his way back to the hotel. But it wasn't the coffee that kept him running back.

Throughout the ages, men have chased after the promises of gold. And Gilbert at last understood that want, that need; even though his was slightly more sentimental.

Clad in a blue waiter's uniform that complimented his brilliant blue eyes, it was a young waiter that worked at the café that kept Gilbert bound to the cozy little diner/café. He didn't know the boy's name but the waiter was something to behold. Shiny locks of golden hair fell messily into his eyes, a stubborn cowlick stood up proudly, and beautiful eyes that twinkled with innocence and happiness. The mere thought of the boy made Gilbert's heart soar.

But one thing possessed Gilbert to not engage the waiter in conversation; the awesome Prussian was completely flustered. He had never been so tongue-tied in his entire life. Not even when he was wooing his cousin's busty Hungarian fiancé. But when it came to the blue-eyed waiter, Gilbert could hardly convey his order without stuttering nervously. Thankfully, the waiter didn't seem to notice and simply flashed him a brilliant smile that would make millions fawn.

So Gilbert settled for watching from a distance, coming back to the café everyday at 9:00 am when the blonde's shift started, and stayed for an hour or so just sipping at coffee while pretending to read a newspaper. He convinced himself that he was just there for the food and coffee so it wouldn't damage his already bruised ego.

Then today while Gilbert had been doing his daily routine of over three weeks there was a loud crash and the sound a shattering glass.

The blonde waiter kneeled and began picking up broken pieces of a coffee mug, the spilt coffee soaking into his apron. He sighed frustrated and brushed the smaller pieces of glass up with his slender fingers. Then with a quiet yelp the waiter glanced at his right index finger where blood began to pool slightly, he winced and put the finger in his mouth and sucked a little, trying to stop the blood.

In that moment, something miraculous happened. As if feeling Gilbert's gaze on him, the boy looked up. Red clashed with blue as their eyes met in a spark of something Gilbert had never felt before. Gulping, the Prussian's hands felt clammy as he fought the urge to look away. He knew this was his chance, he had to take it or it might never happen again.

_"Are you okay?" _He mouthed to the waiter.

The boy started back at him looking a little startled, after a second or two he nodded hesitantly. _"Yeah." _He mouthed back.

Gilbert tapped his fingers on the table nervously, what else could he say? Suddenly he realized he had pulled his gaze away from the boy and quickly looked back, fully expecting for his moment to be gone. But to his surprise the waiter still looked straight at him, eyes warm.

_"Thanks."_ The boy mouthed before picking up the glass he gathered in a towel and walking into the kitchen, disappearing from sight.

Sighing Gilbert looked back down at his newspaper, a half done crossword puzzle stared back at him. Suddenly he felt extremely self-conscious, the Prussian slowly took off a cross necklaces that hung around his neck and rubbed his thumb over it.

His brother had an identical necklace, their mother had given it to both of them years before telling them that when they found the one they loved most, they would pass this necklace onto them. Gilbert had figured he would never give it to anyone in the end and only wore it for the memory of his late mother but suddenly he wondered if he had finally found that person.

It would be nice, living with that waiter. Even though Gilbert knew nothing of the boy, this feeling was so strong, so foreign, yet at the same time it felt so right. Then his thoughts strayed to his brother. Was this what Ludwig felt when he looked at this Italian?

He chuckled to himself softly, and for the first time felt no resentment at the thought of the pasta-loving idiot. If this was how his brother felt, then maybe he could learn to forgive the Italian.

Suddenly a clock chimed as both hands landed on the twelve, Gilbert looked up at the clock and swore. He was late for a lunch he had planned with his brother. Cursing himself he picked up his coat and charged out of the café. Awesome people are never late!

Little did he know his precious cross necklace still sat on the same table.

-LINE-BREAK-

Alfred bandaged his finger after throwing away the remains of the coffee mug. The band-aid was cool, with an American flag pattern etched into the plastic like covering. Then he put on a spare apron since the other one was soaked in coffee.

"I see you're still a little clumsy, aren't you love?"

Alfred glared up at Arthur who was making coffee across the kitchen and stuck his tongue out playfully. "Yeah? Well at least I can cook!"

Arthur sputtered, "Excuse me?! I can assure you, there is nothing wrong with my cooking!"

"Whatever you say old man!"

From the stove Francis chuckled, "Ah mon cher Arthur! Do not fret, after all, I am here to cook for you non?"

Arthur grumbled under his breath, something that sounded like. "Damn Frog."

Alfred smiled and grabbed a pen and notepad and continued outside to take orders. But when he stepped out into the restaurant part of the café, he was disappointed to see the albino who came here everyday had already left. His eyebrows knitted and a small frown played at his face. Trying not to let his disappointment get to him, the American put on a smile and traveled out to take orders.

After jotting down some orders and placing the slip of paper for Francis to start cooking, Alfred walked over to the albino's now vacant seat to clear it off. He picked up a half drunk coffee mug that had long gone cold and folded up a newspaper. He smiled at the crossword puzzle that was mostly filled with "Awesome" "Mein bruder is not as awesome as me" or "I am Mr. Awesome!", things that didn't fit in the puzzle at all.

He chuckled and tossed the paper into a trashcan, hoping the guy left it here because he didn't need it anymore. _So he's German eh? _Alfred faintly recalled a thick German accent when he took orders from the guy.

Suddenly something shiny on the table caught his attention, Alfred reached down and picked up what appeared to be a necklace, finding it to be heavier then expected. He frowned and pocketed the necklace. The albino would probably be back for it soon.

But it soon became apparent that either the guy didn't realize the necklace was missing or didn't care enough to come get it. Soon Alfred's shift ended but he just grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down at the table, across from where the albino was sitting.

Before long the sun was hovering just a little above the horizon and the café was starting to empty out. Alfred yawned as he sipped from his seventh cup of coffee.

"Alfred, love."

The blonde waiter looked up to see Arthur looking down at him worriedly, "Why are you still here?"

"Mm, this guy left a necklace here. It seemed pretty expensive so I figured that he'd be back for it."

"The albino?"

"Yep."

Arthur bit his lip, "Common lad. We're already closing up. The man comes everyday, why don't you wait till tomorrow to give it back to him?"

Alfred shook his head, "Can't do that. What if he comes back and I'm not here to give it to him, he'll feel awful, and probably won't be able to sleep tonight because he's worried about his necklace. As a hero, I can't do that to anyone!"

"But-"

Arthur was cut off when Francis put a hand on his shoulder and quickly shook his head. The Frenchman pulled the Brit away to the kitchen, "Let the boy go. This is obviously the effects amour." He looked out the kitchen window at Alfred and smiled fondly, "The boy is growing up. And _you _have to stop babying him."

Arthur sputtered, "I am **not **babying the lad!"

Francis chuckled, "Then let him stay."

The Brit narrowed his eyes then finally let out a sigh, "Fine. I guess you're right, but I don't want Alfred staying here all night. What if the guy doesn't show up?"

"He will," Francis promised.

"How could you possibly know that?"

The Frenchman chuckled, "Have you not noticed mon cher? That man has been looking at Alfred with such unrestricted amour. He will come."

"I hope for both yours and Alfred's sake that you're right," Arthur muttered as the two walk out of the kitchen. Alfred looked up at the two questionably.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Francis said with a secretive smile. Arthur rolled his eyes at him and tossed a pair of keys to Alfred.

"Just lock up when you're done here alright lad?"

"But you didn't answer my question!"

The two older men chuckled at Alfred's pout, and said their goodbyes as they walked out of the café. Alfred watched them leave and sighed. He reached into his pocked and fished out the necklace, feeling it's cool metal under his fingers.

Suddenly he wondered what it would be like the wear the necklace. The thought seemingly came out of the blue, but now that it was in his head, Alfred couldn't stop wondering.

After a few minutes of tossing around the idea, he unhooked the necklace and reached to the back of his neck and re-hooked it. The American shivered as the cool metal touched the sink around his neck, yet despite the rather heavy object hanging around his neck Alfred found that it felt just right there.

But he didn't notice when the door to the café opened, it was only until he heard a cough that Alfred's eyes shot open in surprise as he noticed the albino standing in front of him.

Gilbert had realized half way through his lunch with Ludwig that his precious necklace was missing. He once again cursed his stu- lapse of sanity, because awesome people never make mistakes. But had to wait until the lunch with Ludwig was over, and even after they had visited several sights together. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Gilbert had brought Ludwig back to the hospital where the Italian –whom Gilbert finally learned was named Feliciano- sat worried. Apparently Ludwig forgot to tell him he'd be out today. Feliciano had cried and freaked out and Gilbert took the chance to sneak away. But he also noticed in that moment how much the Italian truly did care for his brother.

Of course, the coffee shop was closed when he got there, but the lights were still one. Maybe someone had stayed behind for some reason. So without thinking he had opened to door to the café and walked in. Only to find the blonde waiter examining his necklace, except for the fact that the boy was wearing it.

Gilbert knew he should've been made at the boy but could not find it in himself to feel such and emotion towards the waiter. Plus in the light of the setting sun the waiter wearing the necklace was a breathtaking sight.

So he did what any logical person would do, despite being nervous, and coughed.

The boy had looked up at him surprised and stood up quickly, looking flustered. "Hey…"

"Hi…"

The blonde waiter played with his fingers, "Might you be Mr. Awesome?"

Gilbert's face flushed crimson; he had read his crossword puzzle? Damn, that was embarrassing. The Prussian let out a weak laugh, "Keseses… That would be me."

The waiter bit his lip, "I'm Alfred."

Gilbert noticed the blush on the boy's face, it was cute. The name suited him. "I'm Gilbert, or Mr. Awesome. Whatever you want to call me."

Alfred giggled, then covered his mouth in embarrassment. "Well that wasn't very hero like…." He trailed off.

"Are you a hero?"

Alfred's blue eyes flashed up to meet his, "Of course. That's why I'm here you see…" Then he seemed to realize that he still had the necklace of and went to go take it off. "You left this here…"

He held the necklace towards Gilbert who took the blonds hands in his own. "It's fine… You keep it. It looks better on you then it did me."

Alfred's blush grew deeper.

"Here. Turn around and I put it on for you," Gilbert said.

Alfred started at his with wide eyes and handed him the necklace, "Um… Okay…" He turned around slowly.

Gilbert didn't really know what he was doing; he held the necklace in his trembling hands and slowly put in on Alfred and locked it. "There."

Alfred turned around and touched the cross, "Um… Thanks."

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head, "Ah… I feel like I'm making a weird impression. Lets start over. I'm Gilbert, nice to meet you."

Alfred flashed him a warm smile, his eyes twinkling like the sea. "Alfred."

And Gilbert knew that he would be seeing more of this waiter. He felt comfortable knowing that he left his precious necklace with this boy. Perhaps this would be the start of something beautiful. The Prussian had never felt so content in his life. And for some reason hoped that one day he could say, "Marry me."

END

Yeah, I have no idea what this was. But I felt good about writing it. There really was no plot in the beginning, I was pretty much just drabbling based off of the song called "Marry Me" by Train. So yeah, I love that song. And I love this pairing. And this one-shot was born…

I hope you enjoyed.

Preferences

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


End file.
